


In Hindsight.

by cyb3rb0yfri3nd



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, The original character is only mentioned once at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyb3rb0yfri3nd/pseuds/cyb3rb0yfri3nd
Summary: “This is, Karma thinks, in hindsight expected of his classmates.Over the course of the entire week, he was avoided like the plague. Nagisa would look at him and stammer away about having plans when he obviously just wanted to get away, Okuda cancelled their chemistry study date, even Karasuma wouldn’t say anything!And now here he was, standing in the doorway of the classroom, confetti in his hair.“
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Class 3-E, Akabane Karma & Okuda Manami, Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	In Hindsight.

This is, Karma thinks, in hindsight expected of his classmates. 

It started last week, after lunch on Tuesday. He went off on his own, opting to sit on the ledge of the cliff he took a swan dive off on his second day of school instead of sitting with his classmates.

Just as he suspected. As soon as he came back, everyone pointedly avoided his gaze, even Nagisa did! That is where it all started, he supposed.

Over the course of the entire week, he was avoided like the plague. Nagisa would look at him and stammer away about having plans when he obviously just wanted to get away, Okuda cancelled their chemistry study date, even Karasuma wouldn’t say anything!

At some point he got frustrated, yelling out about how if they didn’t want to be his friend then they should just say it instead of avoiding him. He expected someone to say something, but everyone just gave him this pity look.

Karma ate alone for the rest of the week.

He gave up on his efforts to talk to his ‘friends’ after the second day. He knew this would happen, people didn’t like to be his friend for long after all. He suspects it’s because he’s a genuinely unlikable person, and yet he actually thought that class 3-E was different.

And now here he was, standing in the doorway of the classroom, confetti in his hair.

The class was in front of him, each and every one of his classmates spread out doing jazz hands with the goofiest smiles on their face. Karasuma had a small ghost of a smile on his lips, Irina was poorly trying to hide one. And in the midst of it all, Koro-sensei and his smirking face.

A cake with 15 candles, all burning away, sat on his desk. The confetti’s covered the whole room, having blown up the moment he opened the door. And to top it all off, a giant banner hanging from the ceiling.

‘Happy Belated Birthday Karma !’ it read in sparkly pink letters, surrounding by what looks to be stickers of various sized stars and hearts.

He could curse himself later for not realizing sooner, but right now Karma was just happy someone other than Miss Mitsuki remembered.


End file.
